David LaChapelle
David LaChapelle is a photographer and director who has worked in the fields of fashion, advertising, and fine art photography. He is famous for his surreal and often humorous style. He is sometimes confused with Dave Chappelle, the comedian. LaChapelle created The United Kingdom Channel 4 promo of the first season of Lost, which had the characters cleverly paired as dancing partners. For example, Boone and Claire were paired (life and death) with Locke and Walt conducting. The video was shot on March 19, 2005. His original promo, known as the "music" version, used the song Numb by Portishead as the soundtrack. This version was aired on E4, a sister channel to Channel 4, in the leadup to the launch of series one. However, it was superseded by a second cut, known as the "voiceover" version, which is instead dubbed with quotes from the main cast members, over the soundtrack of Channel 1 Suite by Cinematic Orchestra. It is also interesting to note that in these videos, which seems to depict the immediate aftermath of the crash, Claire is not pregnant. Biography LaChapelle was born in Connecticut in 1969 according to his website. He attended the North Carolina School of the Arts and the School of the Arts in New York City. His first professional job as a photographer was for Interview magazine, an opportunity offered to him by Andy Warhol. He has two published books of his photographs, LaChapelle Land and Hotel LaChapelle, both of which contain vivid and bizarre portraits of celebrities. More recently, his film Rize, a documentary on the krumping style of dance had its festival premiere at Sundance Film Festival in 2005 and was released theatrically in the summer of that year. He also recently directed an advertisement for H&M's new denim selection; this commercial was based on the story of Romeo and Juliet. Work His directing work includes commercials for clients such as Burger King, and music videos for artists including Moby, Elton John, Mariah Carey, Jennifer Lopez, Whitney Houston, Christina Aguilera, Macy Gray, Blink 182, No Doubt, Da Brat & Ludacris, Britney Spears, Joss Stone, Norah Jones, Usher, Gwen Stefani, and Hilary Duff. He also designed and directed Elton John's Las Vegas Show "The Red Piano." He has won numerous awards for his photography and music videos including the Eisies, MTV Europe Music Awards, VH-1 Fashion Awards, MVPA Awards, Sundance Film Festival, and the Aspen Film Festival. His books include LaChapelle Land (1996), Hotel LaChapelle (1999), which both contain photos of celebrities and models such as Madonna, Elton John, Billy Corgan and Marilyn Manson. In 2006 he published Artists and Prostitutes, a limited edition autographed book of photography spans LaChapelle's entire career to date. Media appearances * June 21, 2005 - The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson (S1E101) :Source: tv.com See also *The Fray *Brian McFadden *Music External links Lost UK Channel 4 Promotional video *Video page Contains the original video only IMDB * * Miscellaneous *Wikipedia entry *LaChapelleStudio.com Official Website *LaChapelle's MySpace Videos Original Promo (Music Version) K323pRthXFQ Final Promo (Voiceover Version) kV38QTyr-kI This video can also be seen in the Phase 2 section of the Bonus Features on the Lost Season Two DVD Category:Deuterocanonical Category:Cultural references Category:British productions Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Real groups and artists